Field
The invention provides anaerobic curable compositions comprising a (meth)acrylate component, at least a portion which comprises a (meth)acrylate-functionalized bio-renewable oleaginous polyurethane polymer, and methods of their production and use. These compositions provide excellent adhesion especially on oily surfaces.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Anaerobic adhesive compositions generally are well-known. See e.g., R. D. Rich, “Anaerobic Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesive Technology, 29, 467-79, A. Pizzi and K. L. Mittal, eds., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York (1994), and references cited therein. Their uses are legion and new applications continue to be developed.
Anaerobic thread locker products have been used extensively to lock various bolts and nuts to prevent them from becoming loose during use. In general, anaerobic thread locker products offer good curing speed and produce required torque strength after cure on ferrous metal surfaces. However, when the bolts and nuts are made from steel and remain covered with oil left over from their manufacture, the curing speed of a medium strength anaerobic adhesive, for instance, may be compromised and the torque strength of the cured anaerobic adhesive may not be optimal. It would be a significant commercial advantage if the cure speed and torque strength could be improved, particularly when the substrates to be bonded have oily surfaces.